wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvanas Windrunner
Lady Sylvanas Windrunner is a level ?? faction leader located in the Royal Quarter in the Forsaken's Undercity. She is the founder of the Forsaken faction of Undead, currently allied with the Horde. She has styled herself the Dark Lady, Queen of the Forsaken, an expansion of her original title, the Banshee Queen. She is voiced by Piera Coppola. She starts the following quests: * * Lore A ranger of the High Elf kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Sister of Alleria and Vereesa Windrunner. After the fall of Silvermoon, Arthas raised her as an undead minion as a form of petty revenge. When the Lich King's hold on his undead minions weakened, Sylvanas and other undead regained their free will, and she led her forces against the dreadlords who had taken hold over the northern country of Lordaeron. After dislodging the dreadlords and their mind-controlled human "allies," she affirmed her sovereignty by killing off the remaining humans and bending the dreadlord Varimathras to her will. She renamed her force of self-aware undead the Forsaken and declared herself their queen. Sylvanas is currently the faction leader of the Forsaken playable race. History High Elf General of Silvermoon left|thumb|Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner in WC3 Sylvanas Windrunner, General of the Rangers of Silvermoon, appeared in Warcraft III and as defender of the Elfgates in Quel'Thalas, and leader of the Ranger Corps. After the high elves defected from the Alliance, she and her Rangers were the primary guard against any would-be attackers on Silvermoon. The General of the Rangers job was in the past held by her sister Alleria who was lost in Outland, it is unknown if Sylvanas directly succeeded her. Despite the odd forest troll, murloc, or gnoll every now and then, Sylvanas saw little action, and a peaceful tranquility had descended upon the forests. She remained, however, ever vigilant, knowing that this peace, however refreshing, was tenuous at best. Her fears were soon realized when Arthas, the betrayer of Lordaeron, who murdered his own father the king, arrived unexpectedly on the doorstep of Quel'Thalas with a horde of undead at his back. He began to attack outlying villages and immediately, Sylvanas moved against him. His superior numbers and tireless warriors always kept her in a state of retreat. Arthas continued relentlessly towards the Elfgate, killing every elf who got in his way. Finally, despite Sylvanas' best efforts, he breached the Outer Elfgate. Sylvanas ordered the corps to immediately fall back to the Inner Gate, which was only passable with the use of the Key of the Three Moons, assembled from the Mooncrystals hidden within the forest. Sylvanas destroyed the bridge leading to the Inner Gate to stay his advances, however, in spite of her valiant efforts, Arthas managed to recover the Key of the Three Moons and destroyed the Inner Elfgate. Nothing stood in his way to Silvermoon. Sylvanas gathered her forces and went to warn Silvermoon, but Arthas blocked her passage at every turn, and murdered every runner she tried to get through. She continually attacked his base, but he fought her back, and finally, he went after her directly. The two battled each other, and Sylvanas was struck a mortal blow. Lor'themar Theron assumed temporary leadership after her death. Arthas, saying that he would not give her the peace of death, desecrated her spirit and brought her back as a whirlwind of torment and hatred. Thus did Sylvanas Windrunner become the first of the high elven banshees. The Mindless Banshee Sylvanas, now undead and completely loyal to the Lich King, mindlessly helped Arthas assault the capital of Quel'Thalas. Her continued existence remained a testament to Ner'zhul's unholy will to dominate, and he never stopped molding her into a sinister agent in his black army. Sylvanas became one of Arthas' primary generals, and she remained behind in Lordaeron with Kel'Thuzad under the watchful eye of the Dreadlords who had been left behind to protect the land in the name of the Legion. But when Archimonde was defeated, Kel'Thuzad got word of it and told Sylvanas, and as the months passed, the Dreadlords were still ignorant of their masters' defeat. Because Sylvanas was raised personally by Arthas' powers, as opposed to being turned into a banshee by the regular members of the Scourge, she gained greater powers than the normal banshee in the form of a Dark Ranger. However, Sylvanas may have just done this herself. Varimathras, Detheroc and Balnazzar, the three prime Dreadlords overseeing Lordaeron, were convening under Sylvanas' undead, watchful eyes when Arthas stormed into the stronghold, fresh from his journey to Northrend. He informed them of the Legion's failure and his intentions to take control of the Scourge. The Dreadlords fled, outraged but unwilling to risk their lives by battling Arthas' army. Arthas approached his servants, and ordered that Lordaeron be purged of all life as a tribute to Ner'zhul. Kel'Thuzad, however, informed him that human refugees had begun to flee from the outer villages, and that, should they escape into the mountain passes, they would be impossible to track. Arthas stationed himself and his two generals on the three possible escape routes and they each led detachments of undead troops against the fleeing humans while taking great pains to ensure that few, if any, made it past their blockade to safety. Despite the efforts of the paladin Dagren the Orcslayer and his companions, Sylvanas led her banshees into battle against the human refugees, aided in the destruction of all the remaining villages in her area, and slaughtered any human trying to escape. Finally, Sylvanas, Arthas, and Kel'Thuzad arrived at the central headquarters of the paladins and killed them all in a vicious battle, annihilating the last of the civilian presence in Lordaeron. Queen of the Forsaken Before long, Sylvanas noticed a strange sensation - Ner'zhul's whispers no longer flooded her mind. She was regaining more freedom of action and thought with each passing day. She kept this discovery hidden from Arthas and Kel'thuzad, letting them believe she was still nothing more than a broken slave of the Lich King. The Dreadlords contacted her and explained that they knew why this happened, and arranged a secret meeting with her. They told her that Ner'zhul's, and, in turn, Arthas' powers were beginning to diminish, and that they were going to use the opportunity to seize the capital once again. Sylvanas tentatively agreed to assist them in their coup, but under the condition that her aid would be provided would be on her own terms. The Dreadlords planned on killing Arthas within the Capital, but Sylvanas created a contingency in the case of his escape. She arranged for her banshees to feign allegiance and escort him to a place in the woods where she would be waiting for him. After Arthas survived the Dreadlords' ambush and escaped the capital, Sylvanas' loyal sisters saw him to the arranged place, and then killed his bodyguards. Sylvanas, hiding in the shadows, struck him with an arrow she had crafted - a venomous sting that would paralyze him. Arthas was furious at her betrayal, and demanded that she finish him. But Sylvanas refused to show him the mercy of a quick death, and intended to make him suffer, as he had made her suffer in undeath. She was about to begin her grisly work when Kel'Thuzad arrived and intervened, killing her banshees and chasing her off. Arthas left for Northrend, having been summoned there by the Lich King, and Kel'Thuzad went into hiding. Sylvanas and her sisters were freed. But Sylvanas was still troubled. Though free from Ner'zhul, she and the other free-willed loyalists were still monstrous abominations of their former lives. Her thoughts were interrupted as Varimathras arrived on the scene. The Dreadlord invited the banshee to join him and his brothers in their new order. But Sylvanas was not so quick to relinquish what freedom she had just gained. She told him that her assistance was enough, and demanded to be left alone. Varimathras ominously warned that those who were not part of this new land would be cast aside, and that she had best not vex the new rulers of the Plaguelands. Sylvanas was adamant. As Varimathras departed, Sylvanas knew that an attack was imminent. But with only her banshees and some lesser undead to service her, Sylvanas was certain that she would soon fall. She needed to acquire an army. Scouting the outer wilderness, Sylvanas found a plethora of woodland creatures who would serve her well, and with her banshees at her disposal, they would have little choice in the matter. She sent out her banshees to possess the leader of the local ogres, Mug'thol, the bandit king Blackthorn, gnoll ruler Snarlmane, forest troll warlord Zul'rogg and the Murloc Puddle Lord. Those she did not possess, she killed, and used their forces as her own. With so many new allies, Varimathras was quick to fall before her. But as she confronted him, Varimathras begged for his life, saying that he could serve her well. He knew his brothers' tactics, and where their bases were located. Sylvanas knew that trusting such an insidious creature, to whom manipulation and corruption came to naturally, was a risk, but felt that she could control him enough for her purposes. With Varimathras' assistance, they moved against Detheroc's forces. Detheroc had acquired a human puppet, Garithos, and his men, and was using them to protect himself. Sylvanas had his scouts possessed, and then infiltrated his base while their guard was down. As they slept, Sylvanas swept through the twin bases and slaughtered any before her. Though they eventually awoke and raised the alarm, it was too late. Sylvanas disabled the humans and ravaged Detheroc's forces, eventually coming to the Dreadlord himself, and killing him swiftly. With the Dreadlord dead, Garithos was freed from his mental control. Sylvanas saw him as an arrogant and ignorant fool, but knew that she could use him nonetheless. She promised to relinquish control of the Capital to him if he helped her destroy Balnazzar. Varimathras understood that she had no intention of helping Garithos, and told her so privately. Sylvanas simply replied that he and his human forces were the means to an end - nothing more. Finally, only Balnazzar lay before them. Garithos attacked from the rear entrance to the city as Sylvanas and Varimathras took him from the front. As they moved into the city, Sylvanas found caches of items left by the Lordaeron royals, and used them to assault Balnazzar further. Despite the Dreadlord's demonic allies, his forces were destroyed, and, as a final test of loyalty, Sylvanas demanded that Varimathras kill Balnazzar. Varimathras froze, saying that it was forbidden for one Nathrezim to kill another. But Sylvanas would not take any chances; she required Varimathras to prove his loyalty to her beyond all doubt. Varimathras finally obeyed, and struck down Balnazzar. However, whether by accident or design, Balnazzar survived. (He reappears in World of Warcraft as the true power behind the Scarlet Crusade.) Varimathras was not so reluctant when Sylvanas ordered him to do the same to Garithos. In fact, he relished it. With all their enemies dead, Sylvanas made a proclamation to Varimathras. They would rule the Plaguelands as the Forsaken, and would stake out their own destiny in the wilds, and none would get in their way and stay alive. Recent History .]] Now, she rules over the Forsaken from the Undercity of Lordaeron. Her goal is to one day take vengeance upon Arthas, and find lasting freedom for her cursed people. Quotes BALNAZZAR: The lich, Kel'thuzad, is far too loyal to betray his master. But you, on the other hand... SYLVANAS: Hate him. I have my own reasons for seeking vengeance. Arthas murdered my people and turned me into this...monstrosity. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "You walked right into this one, Arthas. It's time to even the scales." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ARTHAS: Finish me, then. SYLVANAS: A quick death...like the one you gave me? No. You're going to suffer as I did. Thanks to my arrow, you can't even run. Give my regards to hell, you son of a bitch. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (After promising to let the human forces reclaim their land in exchange for joining her against Balnazzar...) VARIMATHRAS: Come now, you have no intention of giving them their lands back. SYLVANAS: Of course not. The humans are simply a means to an end. VARIMATHRAS: You sound more like one of us with every passing day, my lady. SYLVANAS: Watch it, dreadlord. '' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (After conquering the capital city and the killing of Balnazzar and Garithos, Sylvanas says to Varimathras...) SYLVANAS: ''We will find our own path in this world, Dreadlord, and slaughter anyone who stands in our way! '' Notes * Though in life Sylvanas was a high elf, her model in the World of Warcraft is a recoloured night elf female. Also, she is taller in this form than the average high elf or night elf, being as tall as Varimathras, about the same height as an unslouching troll. See the talk page for more on this topic. * It has never been explained how Sylvanas went from being a banshee, a semi-corporeal type of undead, to a fully formed, if slightly discolored, dark ranger. The most obvious theory is that her form changed as the Lich King lost control of her, but this would mean that Ner'zhul spent an inordinate amount of energy keeping the banshees semi-corporeal. Many fans have suggested that she used the Possession ability of the banshee to take the body of a living elf as her own, but this raises as many questions as it answers. Wikipedia states that the Lich King had her rotting body exhumed and returned to her after the battle of Mount Hyjal, as a reward for her service, although its source is unknown. Alternatively, some believe, it could have just been a retcon, and she had been a Dark Ranger from the moment of her revival. However the RPG maintains that she originally was a banshee, and it mentions that she was somehow able to retake her original body. Ghostlands shows the ritual that Arthas used which turned her into a banshee originally, at the end of the ritual her spirit is shown to be pulled from her physical body. Her body was apparently left on the altar where the ritual took place. * In Metzen's portrayal of her she has stitching across her face. * Sylvanas appears to sing in the Burning Crusade.http://www.blizzplanet.com/content/651 Speculation * One of the Blood Mages names in ''The Frozen Throne is Sylvos Windrunner - this could imply the Windrunner family, already parted between the Forsaken, the Alliance and some unknown fate in Outland, has another relative in the blood elf community. This blood mage could also have pushed for the entrance of Silvermoon and the blood elves into the Horde. The similarity of the names implies that Sylvos and Sylvanas are close in age, perhaps twins, a rare occurance among high elves. Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas